When Did You Stop Loving Me?
by lawandordersvugirl
Summary: Kathy talks to Elliot and helps him realize some things.... this is my first fic so bear with me..i'm thinking oneshot but if i get reviews there maybe later OE..rating for maybe later chapters..
1. Chapter 1

This is From Kathy's Point of view

When Did You Stop Loving Me

"Elliot we need to talk." There I said them the three most dreaded words to anyone in a relationship. I've been waiting for those words for the last 7 years. I knew he didn't love me anymore; he was just going through the motions so to speak. "Ok Kathy but can this wait we just got a new case and Cragen is going to have my ass if I don't get down there." I don't think the reality of the words hit him yet. Let's try this again. "No Elliot this can't wait we need to talk now." I think I broke through to him because now he seems a little nervous, I've always said "ok we can talk later I guess it isn't all that important" and gave him a kiss and figured whatever it was out on my own. But this time I can't do it on my own. It takes two people to get married and another two to get divorced. "What do you want to talk about Kath?" I motion for him to sit down as I know this is going to take awhile "Well for starters I need to know when you stopped loving me..."

**When did you stop loving me****  
****How long have I been a memory****  
****I've got to know for my own sanity****  
****Tell me when did you stop loving me**

After I got it all out he just sat there dumbfounded for a minute before finally speaking "Kathy what are you talking about, I never stopped loving you..." "Elliot stop" I interrupted him," I think we both know that we haven't been 'In Love' so to speak for quite sometime, I know you still care about me as I care about you but we aren't in love. But you are in love with someone, just not me." I can still remember when I first met Olivia Benson. At first I was jealous and hated her, but her personality just isn't of one you can hate, she's caring and compassionate. I can see how Elliot fell in love with her. Of course he didn't act on it, he was a devoted Catholic and he would never cheat on me. But he spent more time with her, more hours, and more cases, more times spent as a squad. Everyone loved her, they were drawn to her.

**Was it that night that you stayed out until dawn****  
****You know that night has haunted me for so long****  
****Or was your love already cold****  
****Tell me please I've got to know****  
****Darling, when did you stop loving me**

"Are you talking about Liv? Is that what this is? Kath she's my partner nothing more!"

Oh. My. God. He doesn't realize it yet. I bet Olivia doesn't either. How is it that everyone around them can see it but they can't? "Elliot, the chemistry you guys have, the way you can read each other ,how you know what the other is thinking, you guys have a connection and don't tell me that it's because you have been partners for so long because that is bull and you know it. We have been married twenty years and we still don't have that connection. You love her Elliot and she loves you. If you two can't see it you're both blind." There was a silence of realization from him. Just then his phone rang. "Stabler"..."Yeah I got a little held up but I'll be right there" He shut his phone and turned to me "Kathy I'm really sorry but..." I nodded "you have to go, its ok Elliot I'm not mad anymore, not anymore." He nodded at me and walked out the door from his soon to be ex-wife to the woman he loves. And you know what? It's true what I said, I'm not mad at all. In fact, I'm relieved that we don't have to play a charade anymore.

**There was a time when you worshiped where I stood****  
****Heaven knows Id bring it back if I could****  
****I can tell when we make love****  
****It ain't me you're thinking of****  
****Tell me when did you stop loving me****  
****Darling, when did you stop loving me.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thanks for the suggestions I'll keep them in mind for this chapter!

Elliot's Point of View

"_Elliot we need to talk." _

I should've known from the way she said it what was coming but I was too caught up in work. I should've realized a lot of things, but now it's too late. I told her that we'd talk later but she wouldn't take no for an answer. That is when I realized that it was different this time. All the other times I said that I had to go and that it would have to wait and she'd say fine. I'd give her a quick kiss and be on my way to work. It was a routine we had perfected. But no, this time was different.

When she said I was in love with Liv I gave her the same line I had been feeding to myself for years, that she was just my partner. I don't even think I realized I was fooling myself until Kathy pointed it out. I sat there trying to think of something to say when my phone rang…again. This time it was Liv.

"_Stabler"_

"_Hey there partner! You gonna leave me to figure this one out or do you plan on showing your face around here?"_

"_Yeah I got a little held up but I'll be right there"_

I closed the phone and felt guilty for leaving, and a little wary about seeing Liv, now that I let myself believe I loved her how was I supposed to hide it when she could read me so well? Kathy told me it was ok to leave so I did. I walked right out of 20 years of marriage….and into an emotional mess which would last only God knows how long.


End file.
